chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
ChuckGoofDuck Timeline
MICKEY MOUSE ERA: '''December 2014-May 8, 2015; This era was the first official stardom of the ChuckGoofDuck channel. It brought the infamous idea of using various plushes such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and SpongeBob together to provide specific specials that involved the characters doing the unspeakable. Most of these so called specials were mainly Mickey Mouse type specials, Treasure Island specials (a former lost show that was sort of like the Mickey Mouse specials, but in a more irresistible level), SpongeBob Treasure Hunt episodes etc. Chuck himself was more of a deterrent leader of his channel, directing all of his content, keeping in tact with the story line. Layne was of course the nitwit of the bunch, voicing half of the cast of characters, even having a separate channel at one point titled 'Aven99' which has now been taken down by Layne himself after he grew out of the favourable content on his channel. Rowan however didn't join infill right around a month after ChuckGoofDuck premiered. He debuted in Treasure Island and contributed his two cents into the mix, but not as much as in later eras. This era is also most notable for the former ChuckGoofDuck crew member Michael Burt, who drastically voiced Harry the purple fuzzball and Mr. Computer Guy, Plankton's then computer assistant. The era however ended its course on May 8, 2015, whenever Chuck deleted the three muskateers special and would declare a mother's day special on the way. This era was noted to being the most randomness era ever in the history of ChuckGoofDuck. '''SUMMER ERA: '''May 9 2015-August 13 2015; This era as the title suggests was mainly the crew taking on the role of popular movies that they enjoyed during the summer of 2015. As expected, movies and more movies were being portrayed by these plushes and many family-friendly movies were remade, but in a slight twist. It first started near May 9 where Chuck released the mother's day special that would soon be the cultural start of the characters, as they were involving to become more comedic than the previous era and thus movies were being depicted in this familiar fashion as well. All was going well until sadly on August 14, Layne suffered from a fatal accident that would soon change his personal beliefs on life. On that date, him and Chuck were setting up and just about ready to film their rendition of Toy Story, when all of a sudden, Layne forgot an important prop. It was the checkers game that Slinky had whenever he asked Woody to play checkers with him, and Layne needed it because he said that it would've been a neat touch. So he rushed downstairs, for they were in a rush and instead of simply going down the stairs, he hoped over the banister and slopes on the couch and landed face first onto the floor. He experienced brutal pain especially in his arm that day and couldn't move it properly. In fact, it was so bad that Chuck had to cancel the project and called Rowan to tell him about the situation. Layne would go to the hospital a day later to soon realize that he would need a cast to repair the injuries, thus ending the second era of the channel. '''CAST ERA: '''August 19, 2015-October 25, 2015; The temporary period in which Layne had a cast on his right arm after the Toy Story incident. The channel goes on a brief 5 day hiatus and return for the anticipated Toy Story adaptation. Layne can still manage to voice his characters, but isn't able to perform with his right arm, so instead he films with the camera in his right hand (injured hand) and performs with his left hand. Problem is that Layne is right handed and has a bit of difficulty performing with the left hand. Nevertheless, Layne and the crew got through it and produced more movies and specials without trouble. Around late October, Layne's cast was finally removed and recovered from the injuries like a champ. '''HOLIDAY ERA: '''November 2015-March 2016; Notified as the premature era of ChuckGoofDuck, multiple events had happened since this era occurred. For one thing, many more holiday specials were spawning crazier than ever before, so much to the point where Chuck eventually had fell into a lost cycle where he feared that he couldn't think of any more ideas for new special ideas. His mind was made up, thus telling the crew about a possibility that the channel would run its course and to end it once and for all. That idea would soon become known as the 7th Dimension aka the movie that would answer it all and end the channel for good. Previously, Chuck's plan was to have two more holiday specials then release the huge finale, but that wouldn't turn out to be the case. After the April fools special was released, Chuck and the crew began to release the fourth of July special 3 months prior until July, since Chuck's initial plan was to end the channel with the movie. However, while they were in the middle of filming the fourth of July special, one of the parts of the April fools day special were missing. Chuck adversely panicked thinking that someone on crew deleted it on purpose (hence April fools day coming up), but neither Layne or Rowan ever even though about deleting the video. Suddenly, more and more of the videos that were on ChuckGoofDuck were disappearing and pretty soon, all of them were gone…Chuck had a meltdown, for he had worked so delicately hard on those videos. Without further notation, Chuck gave up and quit making content for about a week, contemplating whether he should still continue or not. Layne and Rowan were still branding the channel and felt worried about Chuck, convincing him to still at least work on the anticipated ending of the channel, since fans were really anticipating it. Chuck gave in and returned to work by releasing the first chapter on April fools day stating that this is "no joke." '''7TH DIMENSION ERA: '''April 1-15, 2016: The era was pretty much the long awaited movie that was supposed to end the channel once and for all, but was later briefly picked up for another go after fans had long demanded new material. Chuck would convincingly listen to the fans on only one condition. As long as it has nothing to do with the previous work, then he would do it. '''SML ERA: '''April 21, 2016-May 1, 2016: Unfortunately, this era would've been conceived as a horrible one, since almost everything Chuck was producing felt rushed and similar to another familiar fashioned video maker by the name of SuperMarioLogan. Tom Hanks was altered to act and sound similar to his Sml counterpart Woody as well as a prototype Gangster Yoshi (who would be useful later on in the channel). Chuck ran out of ideas fast and called it quits until… '''MICKEY & SPONGEBOB ERA: '''May 1, 2016-March 2017; Layne came up with a fascinating idea that would soon change the channel for the better. That idea would soon be known as Mickey & SpongeBob(: Dumb and Crazy Adventures), a show that solved/brought back everything that was missing all this time. Also known as the golden era of ChuckGoofDuck, this show brought many more fans together, changed many character's personalities, gave recent crew member Dennis a whole new light, gave birth to new characters and so forth. Whenever it was announced that the show would be cancelled following a full length movie titled The 9th Dimension or as the Mickey & SpongeBob series finale, fans were devastated because the show brought a whole new demographic that Chuck never got to experience once throughout his journey. '''9TH DIMENSION ERA: April 1-15, 2017; Similar to the 7th Dimension era, the show itself was cancelled, but wasn't indeed the end of the channel. Sure Chuck and the crew were exhausted from 11 months of working, but they knew they had created something special. '''SHOWBIZ ERA: '''April 21, 2017 - May 2017; After the movie, Chuck decided to take a break from the channel and to move over to Layne's new channel 'Collins25' where they would produce on their latest spin off that was similar to that of a sketch comedy format titled 'ShowBiz Hour With Mickey'. The show would gain moderate success, but quickly shifted over to the darker side of things. '''DARK ERA: '''May 2017-July 5, 2017; Oh great, where do we start with this one? Well first off, this wiki website was founded by Layne on May 24, 2017, but that's just side news. Chuck and Rowan underwent the idea of a new possible show titled Crime Travellers to bring back the older demographic, but instead pushed it away, because the show severely bombed and was quickly cancelled after only the 10th episode. Then, on June 8, Layne and Rowan propose another failed idea to Chuck to try and retrieve back the older demographic and that show became Mickey's Summer Combat (titled that only because it was summertime). The show gained a slight approval from fans and brought new characters into the mix such as both prototype versions of Officer Lou and Tim Allen. However, after the 100th episode, the show was abruptly kicked off the air simply because Chuck was already running out of ideas and secretly rushed the show only for that reason but didn't tell Rowan nor Layne until after the 99th episode. The show was cancelled on July 2, but now there was absolutely nothing for the crew to work on. They scrambled working with different things that weren't in the channel's usual formula. Hell, Chuck even tried bringing back Summer Combat for a second season, but ultimately failed. Was this the end? Has Chuck lost his mind? '''BUDDY TROPE ERA: '''July 6, 2017-present; Nope, because luckily, Layne quickly thought of an idea that would definitely bring back the older demographic and that was none other than the infamous SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope. Chuck felt awfully upbeat with this new idea as well as Rowan and Dennis, thus all four of them finally reunited to bring back the classic nonsense, the numerous characters as well as plenty of new ones, comedy and heart that Mickey & SpongeBob was well known for. This was the show that quote on quote saved ChuckGoofDuck's reputation. And we're still going strong after 3 whole years of making content and having a blast while doing so thanks to you guys! Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading